Nightly Dance of Grace
by lollypopgirl98
Summary: A vampire and wolf come together for a lust filled fight, who wins, and how will it end up? based off Twilight. I do not own Twilight.


A/N: Ok, so my Christmas one was an epic fail, and I will not be posting that anytime soon, maybe next year, LOL, so ANYWAY, I thought this up while listing to "Hit the Floor" by Linkin Park, "Make Damn Sure" By taking Back Sunday "Stop and Stare" By One Republic, "I hate Everything About you" by Three Days Grace" and "Numa, Numa" for some odd reason, I know it's really a love song, I guess this is kinda romance…? Maybe, so, I hope you like it!!! And I know it kinda goes fast, so, please excuse that.

**ENJOY!**

**SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!!!!**

Nightly dance of grace

**_On a cool winter night in Hollywood a vampire boy- ex that, man stepped onto the ground of a forest, a women, a werewolf girl, stood on the other end of this forest. They could sense one another. The Vampire smiled. The wolf smirked. He ran forward at a surprising speed, She stayed very still, waiting. He came to a stop in front of her feet. They stayed without words. She walked closer, her movements filled with grace and beauty. Her body movement blew a scent most vampires would cringe at, he did at first, but the stench grew accustom to him. He even started to like it. It had to become, an appetizing smell. She had yet to quit smirking. They were inches apart now. He grabbed her by her arms, to tight to be a loving motion. He threw her to the ground, she yelped in pain, and then tripped him to the soft earth next to her. She jumped on top of him, scratching and hitting at him, he felt the slight pain that came with her every touch. He rolled them over, he wasn't being very careful, she was almost crushed by his underlying strength, if she hadn't the same amount of her own strength. She let out a small cry, almost a soft whimper. She then pushed her feet to his stomach and her knees rested on his chest; he was slightly confused at this point. She kicked him off her; her powerful legs sent him at least a yard away. She came back for another hit at him; she did a running position, and tore threw trees and bushes to get to him. She entered the where he stood; he knew she was coming back at him, She slammed into him and he crashed into a nearby tree, knocking that one, and the one behind it over. The wolf girl giggled (I hope you know she's still human lol) the man didn't find it so funny. He made his move while his opponent was not paying any necessary attention. He sped into her, slamming his arm and elbow into her gut. She gasped for air at the sudden shock and pain. She was taken totally aback. Her eyes strayed to his and the feeling of the lusted spark that flew the very moment his cold hard skin touched her warm, soft flesh suddenly overwhelmed him. She felt it aswell, besides the pain and hurt, she felt the spark as something more pleasurable. He gasped and backed up immediately, the tip of his shoe skidded into the dirt, landing on his one knee. The girl backed up a few steps. Still gasping. He tuned her out, his eyes searching for something franticly, not knowing what, just avoided his enemies gaze. Why did he ever come to fight her? He stopped having his mini panic attack and looked to her. She was just standing, the corners of her mouth pulling upwards slightly. She enjoyed that!? Why?! How…? "Why are you… smiling?" He muttered. Regretting he ever had spoken words. "Why, Charles…you can't say that wasn't… exhilarating," the women said putting an emphasis on the word 'exhilarating'. "Amora, I believe it would be wrong to say such a powerful word as; exhilarating" The vampire said. She smiled. "Well, if you insist…but it would be quite an…experiment to test, wouldn't you say Charles?" Amora spoke with a strange look in her eye; one he had only seen when she used to be a human. Ever since she turned into, a dog. They used to know each other, in high school; they knew each other very… well. They were not really friends, but not enemies either. Charles growled under his breath. "Stop that!" he spat. Amora looked at him, practically floating to the ground a foot away from him. "What?" she asked, looking at him. He growled again, almost jumping onto her to shut her up. He stopped himself from acting foolishly. "I…" he stopped himself from speaking. "You what?" Amora pushed Charles. "Nothing" Charles grumbled. He shot up, as if her presence, hurt, or something. "What is wrong, Charles?" Amora asked. Charles glared, turning to her, grabbing her by the collar of her coat. "Do NOT ask me what is wrong, we. Which would mean, you and me, are enemies, if you EVER ask me that again, I will be forced to rip you limb from limb, making sure your little doggy spine is torn and broken beyond repair," He threatened. She didn't move. He smiled and let her go, turning to walk away. But, something compelled him to stop. It was she. Why was he feeling this? This was, disgusting. He turned on a heel, facing her again. "Back so soon? "Amora asked, with false amusement. He ran into her, crashing her to the ground, she took on a shocked expression; the same spark rampaged through their bodies. He looked into her brown eyes she followed the intense gaze. "An, experiment" Charles promised, he didn't speak another word. Amora didn't smile; she didn't expect any of this. But she couldn't say she didn't want it to, Charles pressed his lips to Amora's with immense caution, to keep him from letting her become a snack. They couldn't say it was a feeling of limerence. (Yes I know you may THINK it's not a real word, but wikipedia it, it is real) Amora let out a small moan, Charles pulled back; keeping his eyes closed. He sighed. "That worked out better than I had expected," He mumbled. Amora smiled. "What did you expect?" Amora's slight English accent shown through as she asked this rhetorical question. Charles wanted to try something slightly different this time… he resumed the same kiss before, giving it a moment, before deepening in noticeably. Amora was surprised by this sudden change, she heard a low growl coming from the back of his throat, but he didn't stop. How strange…Amora didn't oppose though, another strange thing to do. They both broke the borderline, and they didn't even kill each other, what an odd situation. Charles let out a small content sigh, as he broke the kiss once again. Amora opened her eyes slowly staring into his. Charles stood up, Amora did the same, both walking away from each other. "Quite the experiment indeed" they said in unison._**

_**Werewolf. Vampire. They didn't really 'love' or 'care' for each other, but they did, however, they did, become one, if only a moment. They would not ever speak of this to anyone.** _


End file.
